


Spare A Little... / Brief Lesson

by VtheHappyLurker



Series: A Point of Divergence [9]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Bondage, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Robot Sex, Robots, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Time decided to pay his big brother a little visit because he was feeling lonely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare A Little... / Brief Lesson

 If the little fella hadn’t snuck up and wrapped his arms around him, Fire would have never believed that such a fussy ‘bot like Time would ever set foot in a waste management plant. They stood there a long moment, the monitors and read-outs ticking along at their normal pace.

“Boy, what in the hell are yeh doin’?” Fire finally growled, turning around slowly to glare at him.

“I…I wanted to see you,” muttered Time. He stared up at him with a haughty little pout. “Is it a crime to visit your family now?”

“Yeh ain’t the visitin’ type. Now, what the hell do you want? I’m kind of busy.”

Time sudden dropped his gaze to the floor. “You do not have to be so angry with me.”

“I thought we both agreed to quit foolin’ around like this.” He turned back to the monitors, checking to make sure the grates were still clear. “Now will yeh please leave me alone? I’ve got work to do.”

“Couldn’t you spare just a few minutes for me?” Time asked. “Just ask someone else to cover for you.”

Fire turned back to him, his flame flaring as he tried to keep his temper. “Boy, I’m lucky to even /have/ my old job back. And besides, robots don’t get no breaks…”

“Bullshit. I just saw group other robots, including Elec, sitting outside having a smoke break!”

“Yeah, well those boys work for the electric plant and, unlike some of us around here, they happen to be union. And just for the record, a couple ‘em are cyborgs.”

Time cuddled against him, reaching around to caress his chest. “Surely you can see if there’s someone to cover for just little while? I…I really need you right now…”

Fire glanced over his shoulder at the little robot. For a long moment, he just stared down into those deceptively innocent blue eyes as a small hand slide along his stomach and between his legs. He gave up, reached out and hit the closest call button. A met waddled in to take over while he rounded on Time and, grabbing him by the arm, dragged him down the hall. He finally came across a janitor’s closet and practically threw the little robot inside.

“You don’t have to be so rough!” Time groused as the larger robot slammed the door shut behind him. “Why are you always so angry with me?”

Fire leaned against the door, reaching a claw up to pull off his facemask. “Look, we both agreed. This has to end.”

Time sighed. “I know. It’s just… I can’t help it! I keep thinking about you. It’d be easier if I had something to take my mind off things, but I’m… You were right. I’m just an over glorified alarm clock. I spend all day, cooped up in the lab… I need some stimulation, dammit!”

“So yer just here ‘cause yer bored?”

“No! That’s…that’s not what I meant.”

Fire just shoved Time up against the shelves and kissed him hard. The smaller robot shuddered as he raked a blunt claw down his back, biting his lip before pulling away slightly.

“Do you always have to be so aggressive?” patted Time, nipping his jaw.

“I thought you liked it that way…” he snarled back, leaning back to let the smaller robot kiss down his neck and chest.

“Mmm…well, yes,” Time worked his lower and knelt down. Undoing his fly, Time pulled out Fire’s cock and gently kissed it’s head. “But you don’t have to be so angry with me.”

“I ain’t mad at yeh, Time…” Fire groaned as the smaller robot lazily lapped along his shaft. “But we shouldn’t do this.”

He looked up at the taller robot, pausing mid-stroke. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Fire didn’t say anything, but placed a claw on the back of Time’s head and pulled him forward. He moaned as the smaller robot took the hint and slowly slide Fire’s cock into his mouth. His moaning grew louder as Time twirled his tongue around, drawing him deeper in at a maddeningly lazy pace. Finally, he couldn’t take the teasing slowness anymore and began thrusting his hips forward urgently.

Time sputtered and glared up at him in annoyance, but let him continue fucking his mouth. He even wrapped his arms around Fire’s waist, urging him to go deeper until he was rather brutally pounding his throat. Then the taller robot drew back, claw firmly holding his head in place as he came. Time gagged and desperately tried gulp it all down, but some still managed splatter down his face and neck.

“I’m…sorry,” Fire muttered as he pulled out to give the smaller robot a chance to get his breath back.

Still wheezing, he grinned nastily up at him and licked his sticky lips. “…for someone who keeps complaining about how wrong this is, you never to hold anything back when you’re with me.”

Growling, Fire dragged him up and slammed him back against the shelf with another kiss, hating himself for enjoying how he tasted in Time’s mouth. He eased up a little, running his other claw down between Time’s legs to grope the bulge of his erection.

“I was just…teasing you!” mewled Time when they finally broke off the kiss. He squirmed as Fire bite his neck, squeezing his cock through the flexible armor. “You’re being too rough again…”

“Oh?” He pressed closer, grinding against Time as he moved his hand up and down. Growling, he sneered back, “Do yeh really want me to stop?”

“Nah-no!” The little robot squirmed and sobbed, humping his hand eagerly. “I… I need it…”

“Is that so?” Fire pressed down harder, smiling as Time whimpered. “Yeh want this bad, don’t yeh?”

“Yes! Do it now!”

His smile widened, showing off a nasty set of fangs. “Boy, I think yeh need to learn some manners…” He stepped back abruptly, causing Time to fall back to his knees.

“The hell?! You can’t leave me like this!” he snapped in outrage, then changed to a more pleading tone. “I need you right /now/, Fire.”

“Well, that’s just too bad. Some of us have work to do.” He turned away and started cleaning himself up.

“But, Fire…” whined the little robot as he reached out to him.

“Boy, I don’t think yeh heard me: I’ve gotta get back to work.” He turned around, putting his mask back on before handing him a roll of towels. “Now clean yerself up and get on home.”

Time staggered his feet, shaking in rage. “You can’t treat me like this! I—”

Fire grabbed the front of his armor and hoisted Time up til they were face to face. “I have had it up to here with yeh, little boy. If yeh wanna keep doin’ this, then yeh better learn that we’re gonna start doin’ it /my/ way. Now, I want yeh to go home and wait till I get off work.”

He put the still seething little robot back down and went to the door. His hand was on the handle, then he looked back over his shoulder. “Oh, and yeh best go out back and cut a couple of switches.”

“Why would I want to do that?” groused Time, looking equally confused and defiant.

“Because it’s high time somebody taught yeh a lesson in being patient and how to at least say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.” He walked out and left Time standing in the janitor’s closet fuming.

 

_***Later that evening…*** _

‘What the hell am I doing?’ thought Time for the hundredth time as he paced around Fire’s room again. Maybe it was a stupid idea to wait for him here, but Time couldn’t go back to the lab in such a state and he didn’t know what else to do. He’d tried to lay down on the iron-framed bed again, but it so hard on his back that he couldn’t get comfortable at all. And the only other place to sit was an even more uncomfortable old chair. He thought about putting one of those big, horrible, rock-like pillows on the floor, but the thought of Fire coming in and finding him sitting there like some kind of eager puppy would be humiliating.

He’d already had enough embarrassment when Elec caught him searching around behind the power plant for the damn switches. He just did not understand why the smug jerk kept saying that it was a bad idea to take them off a willow tree. In fact, Time still couldn’t believe he had caved in so easily to Fire’s orders. But there was something in how Fire seemed to fully expect him to obey that made Time to /want/ to submit. So like a good boy, he got the stupid sticks, put up with Elec’s teasing, and now he was just standing around waiting for the big jerk to get back home to him.

Time had decided, against all better judgment, to show Fire that he could be patient instead of radioing him and demanding to know what the hell he was planning. No! He was going to prove just how patient he could be and wait like a good little boy.

So he waited. And he waited. And waited… And he /waited/.

Time checked his internal clocks again, getting a time of 21:01:49 PST. He barely suppressed a frustrated scream. It had been seven hours, forty-two minutes, sixteen seconds, and approximately thirty-one milliseconds since Fire had used him like a cheap sex toy and sent him on his way without even giving Time any satisfaction of his own. He’d held off finishing the job himself because he’d expected Fire to leave work early to give him exactly what he needed. Time never would have believed anyone but Oil could possibly be so inconsiderate about another’s feelings or precious time, but Fire had done the impossible and left him sitting there like an idiot with a very sore throat. The more Time thought about how he’d allowed himself to treated so brutally, then dismissed and ordered around like a low-class service bot, the angrier he became until he finally decided to find that overgrown blowtorch and give him a piece of his mind.

As soon as he reached for the knob, the door swung open and Fire was standing there. Something about seeing him again caused Time to forget all about being mad at the taller robot. He staggered backwards, letting Fire come in. It was the confidence of his walk, the stern look on his face, that mysterious way Fire just seemed to fill the whole room that left Time gaping up at him in awe. He was so busy staring that he barely noticed the large shopping bag in Fire’s hand until he sat it down on floor.

“Did yeh get the switch, boy?” he asked calmly, breaking the spell.

Time blinked, his earlier outrage flooding back in full force. “You bastard! Do you have any idea what time it is?!”

“Yeah, I know what time it is. Now did yeh do what I told yeh to do? Did yeh get me the switch, boy?” Fire asked again. His voice was still calm but there was a threatening hint of fury smoldering underneath it.

“Yes, I got the stupid switches!” he snapped back, pointing at the battered and charred dresser. “Now where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here approximately three hours and seventeen minutes ago! Do you have any idea how far behind your lack of consideration has put me? I wasted a day’s worth of productivity waiting on you! My schedule is now completely shot! And it’s all your fault! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I didn’t tell yeh to wait here, boy,” said Fire as he picked up one of the willow sticks. “And I never said yeh had to take off work. All I told yeh to do was come home and wait for me, not break into my room like a damn fool.”

“But the door wasn’t even locked!” Time shot back in a rasp. He rubbed at his very abused throat, watching Fire stripped the leaves off the switch and burn them in his claw. “Any way, this is my home too! I’ll go into any room in my own home I like. And I did exactly what you told me to do! So you can at least show me some courtesy and tell me what’s going on.”

Fire just glared at him, flexing the switch in his hand before setting it aside. He turned away from Time and picked out another one from the little pile.

“Hey! I was talking to you!” He reached out and grabbed Fire’s arm.

‘CRACK!’ Fire broke the other switch in two, causing Time to suddenly jump and stumble backwards.

The taller robot turned back to face him, tossing the broken stick away as he closed in on Time. “Yeh done, boy?”

Glancing down at the ground, Time could only manage a weak little nod as he felt his face flash in shame.

“I can’t hear yeh, boy,” came the growl. “And look me in the eye when I’m talking to you.”

Time looked up at him, hugging himself tightly as he grumbled, “Yes…”

“Don’t test me, boy. I’ve just ‘bout had enough out of yeh today.” He moved closer until Time could literally feel the heat radiating off him.

The smaller robot shuddered and tried to step back, but almost tripped over the chair. “You…You have no right to treat me this way.”

His torch flared suddenly, then Fire started to laugh. “Boy, if yeh don’t like then there’s the door.” The laughter stopped just as abruptly. “But I want to make it clear that if yeh leave now, then yeh best stop chasin’ after me like a lil’ bitch.”

“I’m not a bitch!” Time barked.

“I’m just callin’ it as I see it, boy.” He leaned over and shoved Time down into the chair. “I ain’t gonna let yeh pull the kind of shit yeh do with Oil, boy. I won’t stand for any more of yer sass and I’m done with letting yeh carry on like a spoiled lil’ brat. I don’t want a pushy, needy lil’ bitch givin’ me orders, boy. I ain’t at yer beckon and call. And I won’t come runnin’ just to stroke yer ego whenever yeh feel like it. Yeh want to be with me, boy, then it’s high time yeh learn who’s in charge here.”

“How dare you talk to me this way!” he rasped, looking away and biting his lip. Time silently hoped he hadn’t heard the faint click of his panel opening. “I…I am not a brat! I don’t have to take this…”

“Then leave.” Fire went back to the dresser and started inspecting switches again. “I ain’t stoppin’ yeh.”

Time just huffed angrily, hugging himself tightly. After a few minutes of watching Fire pick out and strip more switches, Time finally got up the nerve to ask, “Will you tell me what you’re going to do with those? Please?”

“Please?” Fire chuckled quietly. “Now ain’t that interestin’… Yeh sayin’ please. I almost can’t believe it was possible.”

“It’s not funny, Fire,” he grumbled as he looked down at the floor. “I just really want to know why you’re doing this to me. It’s… It’s degrading!”

“Good. It’s high time yeh ate some humble pie, boy.”Before Time could snap at him, Fire reached down and tilted his face up so their eyes met. He pulled back his mask, revealing an odd little smile. “Now boy, if yeh’re done bein’ a lil’ brat, I’ll tell yeh what I’m ‘bout to do to yeh tonight. But first, yeh gotta ask nice.”

Time bite his lip again, turning away. He crossed his legs tightly to keep the taller robot from seeing how aroused he’d gotten. “Please tell me what you’re going to do to me. I…I’ll be a good boy.”

“Well boy, I was gonna take yeh ‘round back, bend yeh over and give yer ass the whoopin’ yeh’ve been needin’ for years…” came the drawling growl. His smile widened when he saw the fearful look in Time’s eyes. “But after yeh left, I thought ‘bout it and realized that yeh’d probably like that kind thing. Yeh always keep beggin’ me to be rough with yeh. So I thought of a better way to punish yeh.”

“You…you wouldn’t!” he gasped, shaking his head while little drops of liquid formed in his eyes. “I haven’t done anything to deserve being punished!”

“Is that so, boy?” Fire twisted Time’s face back to face him. “Then let’s start with yeh skippin’ work today to come see me. Or how ‘bout all the way yeh keep callin’ me whenever yeh need a little company? Or maybe I should point out that yeh’ve been foolin’ ‘round behind Oil’s back like a horny lil’ slut.”

“But he can’t give me what I /need/!” Time whined, feeling ashamed of himself for admitting such a thing. He looked away again. “That doesn’t mean I’m a slut! Oil just… He doesn’t do it for me like you do.”

“Really boy? He doesn’t do it for yeh?” Fire moved back, still giving Time that strange, slightly evil smile. “Put yer hands behind yer back and spread ‘em.”

Time just stared up at him in shock. “I beg your pardon?!”

“Boy, did I stutter?”

Shaking, Time obediently grabbed the back of the chair and spread his legs open till he was straddling the chair. He could hardly stand the way Fire studied him or the way he was left so exposed and defenseless.

“Good boy! Now was that so hard?” Fire asked, picking up the bag he’d brought in with him.

“No…” he answered hesitantly. The flame flared up once more.

“Before we go any further, boy, first things first: From now on, when yeh talk to me, yeh better call me ‘sir’, as in ‘yes, sir’ or ‘no, sir’. Are we clear, boy?”

“Yes…yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, I got a few lil’ things here that I thought we might play with tonight.” He held out the bag for Time to get a good look at it. “But before we can have our fun, I’m gonna need yeh to tell me the colors on the traffic light.”

“Uh, why?” Time asked, then cringed at the sudden glare that earned him. “I mean, why do I need to tell you that, sir?”

“’Cause I need to know if yeh really want me to stop, boy.” Fire leaned in close again, letting his lips brush Time’s cheek. “I’m plan to start breakin’ yeh in tonight and teachin’ yeh how to mind boy. But I need yeh to let me know if I’m bein’ too hard on yeh. Now tell boy me what the colors are.”

“It’s r-red for stop…yellow for slow down and…and g-g-green for go, sir…” Time whimpered, shivering in anticipation.

“Good boy!” He reached out and patted Time on the cheek. “Keep them in mind, boy. Those are gonna be in case things get a bit too much. Yeh say ‘red’, I’ll stop immediately. ‘Yellow’ will be if yeh need me to let up or slow down. And ‘green’… well, that means yer doin’ fine or want some more.” he murmured. “Now remember them in case yeh need me to stop, okay?”

“All right, sir.” Fire pulled away again and, reaching into the bag, withdraw a bundle of rope. “Next question, boy: How do you feel about getting tied up?”

“Are you serious?!” rasped Time, face glowing in shock.

“Boy, yeh better watch yer tone…” Fire snarled quietly.

Time dropped his gaze in shame. “I’m sorry, sir. It’s just…well, that seems a bit…perverted…”

“Oh lawd!” The laughter from Fire was deep and genuine, making Time tremble. He sat the rope and bag aside then reached out to rub Time’s shoulder. “Boy, yeh don’t even know the things I’ve been thinkin’ of doin’ to yeh...” His expression softened. “But if yeh ain’t ready, I understand. We can do sumthin’ else…”

“Actually, I…I don’t mind if you do tie me up. I just never…never done it before, sir.” He looked up at him, panting a little as he smiled shyly. “I mean…I’m willing to try it, sir.”

“All right… Do yeh remember the words are boy?”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go, sir!” Time repeated eagerly.

Fire nodded, picking up the rope. “And what color are yeh, boy?”

“Green, sir!”

“Okay.” He undid the bundle and gestured at Time. “Stand up and take it off for me, boy.”

Stumbling on wobbly legs, Time got to his feet and fumbled at the fastener. Finally, Fire wrapped an arm around him, holding the smaller robot close as he undid the gecko zipper and started to strip him. Time quickly twisted away, glancing over his shoulder as he slowly shed his armor. He’d hardly stepped out of his boots before Fire embraced him again, pulling him roughly against him.

“Still bein’ a brat, ain’t yeh boy?” He was snarling again, grinding against him and making Time very aware of just how hard he’d gotten. “Yeh just keep testin’ me, don’t yeh boy?”

Time looked up at him, trying to keep his expression innocent. “No, sir. I…I’m just a bit anxious. I really never done such…such dirty things before.”

“Boy, don’t yeh be actin’ cute with me,” said Fire in a softer, rumbling tone. He loosened his grip on Time somewhat as a claw caressed the smaller robot with a teasing lightness “And don’t yeh worry. I’ll take good care of yeh tonight, boy. I’m gonna take it easy on yeh to start and then we’ll see if yeh want more. Remember, this ain’t yer punishment. We’re just playin’ tonight.”

“All right…” Time purred as he leaned back against the larger robot. “You…you have done this kind of thing before, right?”

“Yes, boy. I’ve done this quite a few times.” Gently, he spun Time around to face him. “But I think yeh’re forgettin’ sumthin’ boy?”

“Oh! Sorry, sir!” gasped Time. “It slipped my mind…”

Fire just rolled his eyes with a smirk. “I know yeh’re still learnin’, but I’m tryin’ to teach yeh how to show a bit of respect here.”

“I thought we were just playing tonight, /sir/,” mocked Time, feeling a little bolder now. He immediately regretted it when Fire lifted him easily up off the floor and bite hard at his shoulder, making him squeal out loud.

“Boy, I said we were playin’ but that don’t give yeh the right to sass me,” came the growl as he broke away. “Now are yeh gonna behave, boy?”

“Yes sir!” Time gasped, dropping back into an odd, humbled state.

Carefully, Fire checked his shoulder. “Yeh doin’ okay, boy? I hope that didn’t make too deep a mark on yeh…”

“I’m still green sir,” moaned Time. “You can leave all the marks you want, sir.”

“Yeh sure?” he asked as he lowered the smaller robot back to the floor. “Yeh ain’t worried somebody gonna ask questions?”

“It…It doesn’t really matter anymore,” came the answer as Time snuggled against him. “I’m yours now.”

“Yeh ain’t just sayin’ that, are yeh boy?”

The quiet sincerity in Fire’s tone made Time pause a moment before he replied, “No, sir. I really mean it: I am totally yours.”

Fire didn’t say anything, but pulled away from the smaller robot. He took the rope in both claws, getting ready to use it. “Yeh sure yeh all right with me tying yeh up, boy?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then turn ‘round and put yer hands behind yer back.”

With a giggle, Time did as he was told, holding his arms straight down behind himself. He sighed as Fire’s claws closed around his wrists, positioning him so his arms pressed slightly into the middle of his back. The rope came next, Fire wrapping it around so it was snug but not painfully so. There was a sharp tug as Fire tied it off and Time was shocked to realize he was panting harder now.

“Still with me, boy?”

“Yes, sir…” gasped Time, trembling as Fire held him again. “Green, sir.”

“Good.” Running a claw up Time’s neck, he tipped back his head so their eyes meet. “Now, I think it’s time yeh got that whoopin’, boy.”

“But I’m being good, sir!” Time whimpered, struggling against the bonds.

“Yeh’re behavin’ now, but yeh’ve had this comin’ for years, boy.” Fire pulled away from him and went over to the bed. He stacked a couple of pillows near the edge before turning back to Time. “Lay yerself down here, boy.”

Chewing his lip, Time reluctantly got on the bed and laid over the pillows. Then he felt Fire lean over him, moving his body around and adjusting the pillows until he had Time positioned so his rear was high up in the air with feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

“Well, ain’t that just pretty!” chuckled the larger robot. “I could get used to seeing yeh like this.”

“This…this isn’t funny…” rasped Time, his voice glitching a little.

Picking out a switch, Fire glared down at him. “Boy, yeh really better watch yer mouth right now…”

“But I don’t deserve this!” he whined. “I was being good! You don’t need to-OUCH!”

The switch snapped hard across Time’s backside, causing him to buck forward. He moaned as he felt the rough fabric rub against his aching cock.

“That’s one, boy.” Fire murmured. He flicked the tip of the switch lightly along Time’s thigh. “Ready for more?”

Time whimpered and looked back at him. “Please don’t, sir…”

The switch snapped down again and again. “Two, three…”

“Please, sir!” he sobbed, trying to twist away only to earn himself a few more blows.

“Four, five…six, seven, eight…” Fire drawled pleasantly, grinning down at the sobbing little robot. “Yeh think yeh can take a few more, boy?”

“No more…please, sir…” gasped Time as he writhed against the pillow.

“But it looks like yeh like it, boy,” he chuckled. Fire gave his rear a few playful taps before he hauled back and started laying into Time again. “Nine! Ten, eleven, twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen!”

Time yowled, humping forward in a desperate attempt to escape. The motion only prompted Fire to hit him harder, making him wail. Finally, just when Time thought he could take any more, the switching stopped.

“Well, I’m impressed boy! Yeh took twenty-five yer first time.” Fire leaned over and wrapped his arms around the smaller robot. “Yeh still in the green, boy?”

“Yes…sir.” Time’s voice was shaky and glitching, but he still smiled back at him weakly.

“Yeh gonna behave yerself, boy?” he asked, kissing the back of Time’s neck.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy…” Time just sighed sadly as Fire pulled back slightly, then gasped when he felt the blunt head of the larger robot’s cock nudge against his entrance. He wiggled in Fire’s grip, wanting to push back but stopped by both the stinging pain in his rear and the larger robot pinning him down.

“What’s the matter, boy?” Fire asked, digging a claw into is battered backside.

“It hurts!” came the miserable groan.

The larger robot chuckled, continuing to tease Time by not putting it in. “It’s supposed to, boy. That’s kind of the point.”

“Please, sir…” Time ached back and, despite the pain, tried slid onto him. “Please?” Fire just pulled back with a laugh.

“Please what, boy?”

“Please fuck me, sir.”

“Yeh think yeh earned it, boy?”

“I’ve been good, sir,” sniffled Time. He looked back over his shoulder at him, face wet with tears. “I’ve been waiting for you all day, Fire. Please? Please make me yours.”

Fire just stared at him, making Time wonder if he’d said something wrong. His fears dissolved when the larger robot lean in and claimed his mouth with a rough kiss. He broke off with a sharp cry as Fire thrust himself all the way into the smaller robot. For a moment, Time just laid there and enjoyed the amazing fullness of Fire’s cock inside him. Then he pushed back against the larger robot, letting Fire know that he was ready for more. Despite his very sore backside, Time eagerly bucked his hips back in time with Fire’s slow yet rough pace. He could feel himself peaking, the wonderful tingle of it creeping up his spine and spreading through his circuits like a slow burning blaze. And then, just when Time felt himself about to go right over the edge, Fire suddenly pulled out.

“No!” growled Time, already missing the feel of his cock inside. “Why are you stopping?!”

Fire just smiled and gently flipped the smaller robot onto his back. Turning away, he picked up the back and started digging through it.

“What’s are you doing?” Time tried to sit up, but only succeeded in making his rear hurt worse. “Quit messing with that crap and finish me off!”

Fire said nothing, pulling a couple of bundled cables out of the bag. He laid them out next to Time.

Curiosity winning out over frustration, Time asked, “Fire, what are those for?”

“Boy, am I gonna have to get the switch?” he growled.

“No-no, sir! I’ll…I’ll behave.”

Satisfied that Time wasn’t going to mouth out again, the larger robot sat down and, cutting off his flame briefly, took off his chestplate. Time watched him strip down, realizing that even though they’d been seeing each other for months, he’d actually never seen Fire without his armor on. There was no synthetic flesh covering the dull gray metal panels, only heavy duty polymer at joints and the powerful cabling of an industrial machine. Time wished he could reach out and feel him, but the ropes held fast.

“Yeh ready for some more, boy?” Fire chuckled as he turned back to him.

Time felt his face start glowing. “Yes, sir…”

The bed creaked as Fire climbed on top of Time, smiling down at the smaller robot. He leaned down and whispered in Time’s ear, “Do yeh really mean it when yeh say yer mine?”

“Oh yes…” came the dreamy sigh. “Take all of me, sir.”

“All of yeh?”

“Yes!”

Fire picked up a cable and held it out toward Time. “Yeh know what this is?”

“Uh, it’s a network link, sir?”

“Good boy!” Fire gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “And do yeh know what I’m about to do with ‘em?”

Time’s brow furrowed. “No, sir.”

“Then let me show yeh, boy…” The larger robot chuckled again, letting his claws roam down Time’s sides. Probing with care, he eased open panels and teased the tips of his claws against ports. When he was sure the smaller robot was ready again, Fire picked up the cables and started linking into Time.

Time gasped at the strange new sensations, wiggling and moaning as Fire started sending pulses down the link. He could not only feel the weight of the larger robot pressing down on him but also Fire’s presence easing inside him on a such an unbelievably intimate level. The gentle probing deeper into his systems drew loud mewling noises from Time, causing him to arch against Fire with a sob. Finally, the larger robot took pity on him and thrust back into Time, making him scream with delight.

The bed rocked and banged against the wall as Fire took him, forcing Time to scream and groan even louder than before. Time could feel himself coming up again, the impulses and deep thrusts making it hard for him to think straight. Soon the smaller robot was laying in his arms with a drunken look of bliss on his face as Fire fucked him even harder. He wrapped his legs around Fire and urged him on, his systems wailing warnings as he climbed ever closer to his climax. And then Fire sent him howling over the edge so hard that his bells started ringing uncontrollably.

After almost an eternity of ecstasy, Time came crashing back down and went limp in Fire’s arms. He briefly blacked out from a partial reboot, then come back online feeling groggy but more satisfied than he could ever recall feeling before.

“Yeh alright, darlin’?” Fire asked, gently kissing his cheek as he pulled out.

Time tried to answer, but his voice came out as a static-filled squeak. He tried again and again before just giving up and nuzzling up to the larger robot with a happy babbling noise.

Fire smiled as reached behind Time, undoing the rope and started rubbing his arms. “Yeh feelin’ okay, boy? I didn’t get too carried away, did I?”

Time shook his head, letting out a pleased coo then leaning up to plant a soft kiss on Fire’s lips. Yawning, he wrapped his arms around Fire’s neck and laid against his shoulder.

“Tired, darlin’?”

Nodding, Time closed his eyes and cuddled even closer. He sighed as Fire held him close and soon drifted off into a very happy sleep.

 

_***Next morning…*** _

Time stretched and then hissed at the shot of pain from his backside. He rolled over onto his stomach, groping around to find that the bed was empty. He let out a sad little sigh, then felt a claw gently rub his shoulder.

“Good mornin’, darlin’.” Fire leaned down and kissed Time’s cheek. He handed the smaller robot an e-tank. “How yeh doin’ now?”

“My butt’s sore and I feel exhausted…” he groused, glaring at Fire’s grinning face as he sat up and took a sip of fuel. Then his expression softened to a smile. “God, you were amazing last night. I… I never had someone ring my bell before. You made me feel things I never felt before…”

“Well, I’m happy to oblige darlin’.” Fire kissed him again, then straightened up. “Now get yer cute lil’ behind up and go shower. Yeh’ve got chores to do.”

Time stared at him. “But that’s Roll’s job. Anyway, I still really sore from where you spanked me…”

“Boy, yeh best be gettin’ up or I’m really goin’ show yeh what ‘sore’ means…”

“All right! All right…” Grumbling, he finished off the e-tank and crawled out of bed. Then he noticed his armor was missing. “Fire, where are my clothes?”

“In the laundry,” came the reply. Fire held out the bag to him. “Here. I got yeh something more…appropriate to wear today.”

Looking at the bag in suspicion, Time reached inside and pulled out a bundle of dark colored clothing. He laid it out and just stood there staring at it for a long moment. “Fire… This looks like a butler’s uniform.”

“That’s ‘cause it is.”

“Are you serious?! Do I look like a butler to you?”

“Well, boy, for the next week yeh are. And yeh should be grateful I didn’t go and get the maid outfit instead.” Fire grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller robot. “Though yeh sure would look pretty in short, lacy skirts and stockin’s up to yer thigh…”

Time felt his face flash as thoughts of Fire taking him while he was done up in drag flickered through his mind. Then he huffed up in anger and pushed Fire away. “I am not wearing that! And Roll’s the one who does all the housework. She was made to be a maid!”

“That don’t mean she don’t deserve some time off every once in a while!” Fire snapped back. “Besides, this is supposed to be yer punishment, boy. I told Roll yeh’d take care of all the housework for a whole week.”

“But Fire…” he whimpered, pull his best cute face. “You gave me a spanking last night. Isn’t that enough?”

“Boy, that was play. Now, quit bellyachin’ and go get cleaned up.” Fire leaned in close, giving him a kiss on the neck. “And if yeh be a good lil’ boy, I’ll give yeh a nice treat tonight. But if yeh misbehave boy…” He pulled a heavy leather strap out of the bag and smacked it into his claw threateningly.

With another little huff, Time accepted defeat and picked up the uniform. He clutched it tightly to his chest as he bolted out of Fire’s room for the bathroom. Time was grateful that it was still very early in the morning because he’d have died if he had to run into any the others like this. One very cold shower later, Time had donned the stupid uniform and went downstairs. To his dismay, Roll was waiting for him with her suitcases and a handful of papers.

“Morning, Time!” She smiled brightly and hugged him. “I’m so happy that you volunteered to take care of things while I took a little vacation. Pharaoh’s been asking me to come visit him at the dig site and now I can finally go. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome,” he muttered. Time thought about telling her that he was being forced to do this, but the dull stinging in his rear reminded him that he was supposed to be nice.

“Now, here’s everything that needs to be done this week.” Roll handed him the list. “The cleaning supplies are in closet under the stairs. I put a pot of coffee on, but you might want to check and make sure Elec hasn’t got into it. He likes to take and brew another batch using the first pot… Oh, and be sure Rock doesn’t forget to call Dr. Lalinde! Dad wanted to see if she could come up and help with the project he’s working on. There’s also a couple of numbers there if you need to reach me. Is there anything else?”

“No, Roll. I think I can handle everything.”

“All right.” She picked up her suitcase and headed to the door. “I’ll call you guys when I get there. Bye, Time! Don’t work too hard, okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Have a nice trip.” Time forced a smile and waved her off. As soon as her cab pulled away, Time looked at the list. He consider tossing it away, yet the promise of Fire giving him a ‘treat’ if he behaved made him stop. He looked over the list again, then gave in with a sigh. “He’d better make good or I’m going to kill him…”

\----


End file.
